


In The Rain

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing in the rain. Basically fluff; my first ZoSan fic with any sort of substance.

He stood on the deck, arms spread out wide, face tilted upwards, eyes closed as the rain caressed his body. It poured down him in rivulets, sliding down his face, over his chin and down his neck, stopping at his shirt. It dripped from the ends of his fingers and the tips of his hair. He stood there for a long time, reveling in the feel of the rain cascading down from the sky. Welcoming it with open arms, and simply enjoying the sensations it brought.

Sanji shook his head fondly from the doorway to the galley. He was leaning against the frame, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, still dressed in his slacks and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hands shoved into his pockets. Looking out at the man, standing alone in the rain.

“Come back inside, Marimo. It’s almost time to eat.” Sanji reached behind himself to untie his apron and pulled it off. He folded it and hung it over the back of one of the chairs before returning to the doorway and looking out.

Zoro lowered his head and opened his eyes, turning to look at the cook. His eyes shone with something akin to happiness, their green depths reflecting that, for the moment, he was at peace with himself and everything around him. Only one thing was missing. He smiled slightly, locking eyes with Sanji.

“Come here, Cook.” He said, affection tinting his tone, “Come stand in the rain with me.” He lowered his left hand and held his right out to the blonde. Beckoned, with a twitch of his fingers.

At the sight of that smile, something pulled lightly at Sanji’s heart. He grinned in return, and kicked off his shoes.

“I’ll get wet, Zoro.” He replied, though he removed his packet of cigarettes and his matchbox from his pockets, so they wouldn’t get waterlogged.

“Good,” Zoro leered, eying the cook up and down quickly, then languidly. Sanji blushed slightly, and huffed a small sigh before walking across the deck of the Sunny to join the swordsman. He was drenched instantly, but it didn’t really matter. When he was within reach, Zoro pulled him into an embrace, so that they were lined up, hip to hip, chest to chest, knees knocking together. Sanji rested his forehead on Zoro’s chest, and wiggled his toes in the wet grass, thrilling at the unique sensation. Every nerve in his body felt alive under the downpour, and the heat radiating off of the swordsman was bliss.

He leaned closer to the broad chest in front of him, and listened to the strong heartbeat beneath. It was soothing, and the rain was refreshing on his skin. He was lulled into a state of semi-consciousness before long, and leaned against Zoro. As they stood in the rain, the minutes trolled by without either man paying particular attention to them.

Zoro nosed the blonde head in front of him and breathed deeply. Now, he was at peace. He was content, and happy, with both his life and the man who was such a huge part of it. Looking down at Sanji’s face, he saw that his eyes were closed and he looked for all the world like he could fall asleep here, in Zoro’s arms, safe and content. A smile tugged at the corner of Zoro’s lips, and he didn’t even try to suppress it. Grinning gently down at the dozing blonde, he nudged his elbow slightly and roused him.

Blinking sleepily, Sanji opened his eyes and tilted his head up to meet Zoro’s lips. They kissed softly in the rain, enjoying the atmosphere and the calm tranquility of being with each other. Eventually, the dinner bell rang and they pulled apart to get ready to meet their nakama, and hide this secret once again.


End file.
